


Christmas Cookies

by plumeofthepen



Series: The Jacqueline Chronicles [2]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeofthepen/pseuds/plumeofthepen
Summary: Philip thinks that’s his Uncle Baldwin doesn’t love him as much as his twin sister, so Jacqueline concocts plan to bring them closer.
Relationships: Baldwin de Clermont/Original Female Character
Series: The Jacqueline Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564702
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Cookies

“Auntie Jackie!” Philip yelled running towards her once she was spotted and latched on to her.

“Philip, what’s wrong?” 

“Why doesn’t Uncle Baldwin love me as much as Becca?” He asked tears streaming down his cheeks

“Why would you think that?”

“He plays with her more!” He was full on sobbing now.

“He loves you too Philip!” Than an idea dawned on her “Have you ever made cookies?” He shook his head looking up at her. “How about we make cookies and decorate them with Uncle Baldwin?....Than we can both talk to him?” Philip nodded his head frantically.

...

“Am I? That’s not what you think when we’re alone,” the tension is his posture and the edge in his voice was clearly evident. 

“Baldwin!” She retorted at his sudden intrusion “Aren’t you going hunting with Matthew?” He looked at her suspiciously and than noticed his nephew’s sheepish look. She kissed him wantonly which elicited a disgusted look from Philip “Go hunting.” With another suspecting look he relented and departed.

...

Jacquline nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sensation of arms wrapped around her “I didn’t mean to scare you, Mrs. Montclair” Baldwin mumbled into her neck and than he eyed the rolled out dough and noticed his nephew manning the cookie cutters “Are you making cookies?” 

“Yes we are.” She retorted attempting to dodge his lips “We need your help, so go wash up!” He relented with a grumble but not before triumphantly catching her neck. 

Philip just shook his head and stuck his tongue out. His aunt and uncle were so gross!

...

When Baldwin rejoined them in the kitchen, Philip was peering over a tray of piping hot sugar cookies. 

“Philip, we can decorate these ones.” Jacqueline said gesturing towards a plate of cooled ones “Those still need to cool!” 

There was all sorts of colors of icing and tons of sprinkles in neat jars set-out. 

“We need your help decorating them,” she spoke gesturing for her husband to join them “No objecting.” 

They had several cookies decorated which resulted in Philip butting an excessive amount of icing and sprinkles on his but he looked so proud so they let them be. 

“Baldwin, we need to talk,” this drew a concerned look from him “all three of us.”

“What are we discussing?” 

Jacqueline took a noticeable breath and glanced at their nephew, which didn’t go unnoticed by her husband “Philip...thinks that you don’t love him as much as Rebecca.” 

“Is that so.” Baldwin responded his voice held an a bit of irritation as he glared at their nephew. 

“I’ve noticed...that you spend more time with his sister.” She retorted “and he notices...you may not think he does...but he does!” 

“Philip,” Baldwin’s voice held an edge to it as the boy sheepishly met his uncle eyes “Why would you think such a thing?”

“‘Cause I’m more witch.” Philip responded “And Becca is more...”

“Philip, I love you and Rebecca the same.” Baldwin assured the boy as he reached out for him and the boy fell into his arms “Don’t ever think that.”

“Philip, how about you take some cookies to your mom and dad?” Jacquiline suggested and the boy eagerly nodded as she handed him a small plat of cookies and he departed.

When their nephew was out of sight Baldwin wrapped his arms around his wife, “I love you.” He whispered into her temple and she just sighed in contentment. 

“You smell good.” She whispered into his shoulder “So much better than dirt and blood.” 

“I’ happy you approve.”He tensed at the slight sensation of her warm hands against the cool skin of his torso. “Is there something you want?”

There eyes meet in a silent understanding.


End file.
